Julian Konzern
Julian Konzern (Original Version: Julius Caesar) is the leader of the European team, Team Excalibur, representing Europe with Sophie, Wells and Klaus in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He was the winner of the Italian Qualifier and his Beyblade is Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. Like Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Gravity Destroyer has two modes: one mode works like the Counter Fusion Wheel, and the other mode is suited for Defence. Character Design He wins against many people, but the people he lost to were Ryuga, Gingka, Da Xiang and Damian. He has blonde hair that is very long, wears a red suit-like outfit, and has bluish grey eyes. Personality His personality is calm, cool, beastly, and doesn't show any signs of being scared although, in episode 90, he cowers due to Hades Kerbecs' devastating power during his battle against Damian. Biography Julian is as bitter and cold as he is in battles because when he grew up, around six years before the Big Bang Bladers Tournament, whenever he won trophies at diverse competitions and looked up to his Father for his words of encouragement, the man always indifferently said that Julian might have won some small competitions but he was not the number 1 yet and therefore it was not worth his time. Right after, his Father always left him to go to work. Nero, Julian's brother in the manga, was always happy for him, but had to sadly watch his brother lose all his emotions and focus only on winning and becoming the best in all aspects. Julian always ended up throwing his trophies to the ground, thus shattering them completely. For him, all those trophies only ever made him upset. Fortunately, after his battle against Gingka in the tournament, in which he lost, his Father recognised his mistakes and came to give his son a hug, which the latter wholeheartedly returned, happy to finally get recognition from the father he deeply respected. Beyblade: Metal Masters Julian debuts in spain where he and his teamates are worshiped by several beybladers. Afterwards he along with Sophie and Wells are challenged by Gingka, Yu and Masamune and they easily defeat them. Julian returns single-handedly defeating Team Desert Blaze, even beating two players at once. Julian makes a cameo on tv when he defeats an Indian dressed beyblader. Julian is seen next supporting his team when they defeat Team Wan Hu Zhong. After they advance they face Team Gan Gan Galaxy and Julian faces Gingka Hagane in the final match between the two teams. The battle lasts for a while and Gingka eventually defeats Julian but he is not upsettened by this. Julian is not again seen until he faces Damian Hart and is defeated two rounds in a row even with the help of Sophie and Wells which devistates Julian emotionally. He next sides with Dr. Ziggurat and helps to only postpone Da Shan and Masamune along with Argo until Nile forces their retreat. He next is confronted by his old teammates Sophie and Wells who he defeats. Soon afterwards he is challenged by Da Shan Wang who convinces him to return to their side but not end the battle, in the end Julian is defeated by Da Shan but is not discouraged but instead has a similar reaction to when he lost to Gingka. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Julian along with his teammates, Sophie and Wells are seen in the opening, Brave Heart. He is seen again in episode 13 of 4D. Manga In the manga, he battles alone representing Europe, instead of being in a team of at least two members. He defeated the Desert Thunder team single-handedly, even beating two players at once. He is very confident in himself and always stays calm and collected. He likes to ride his horse on his rich estate. Julius always has bodyguards nearby to protect him. Battle Record Beyblade Gravity Destroyer AD145WD is Julian's Bey in the Anime and Manga series. Special Moves *'Cross Black Excalibur': His special move is Cross Black Excalibur. *'Gravity Blade': In episode 90, Julian shows a new move for Gravity Destroyer called Gravity Blade. Gallery JulianKonzern.PNG Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggsddddddddddddd.jpg 555319C19AE7BE1710A993_Large.jpg|Julian in his battle with Daiman JK.jpg MFE98_011.png|Julian blocking the entrance to the Spiral Tower MFE98_016.png|Gravity Perseus breaking through Cetos combined attack. MFE98_025.png|Julian beginning his battle with Da Shan MFE98_027.png MFE98_028.png MFE98_043.png MFE98_045.png MFE98_047.png MFE98_050.png MFE98_051.png Trivia *His Japanese name is based on the famous Roman Emperor, Julius Caesar. *He is the only member on Team Excalibur who doesn't use the "Grand" Fusion Wheel, however he uses the Gravity fusion wheel. *His Beyblade equipment is kept in a padded suitcase. *His last name in the English version is a pun on "concern". *Unlike other dub names, Julian's wasn't obtained through the anime. Instead, the name was revealed through screenshots of Beyblade: Metal Masters - Nightmare Rex. *Gravity Destroyer has the same beast as Reiji's bey Poison Serpent SW145SD,medusa. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Excalibur Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Former Villians